When Heaven and Hell meet  Gaara Story 1
by MichelleM193
Summary: Forgotten who she really is, she ends up in the shinobi world. A GaaraXOC story.


I'm only saying this once: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I only own my own characters. **  
><strong>So this is **the first** chapter of my story, I hope you like it so please leave reviews or something couse else I won't continue this story. **  
><strong>Enjoy :]

Beep... Beep... Beep...  
>A monitor? I thought. I felt someone tugging on my arm, then footsteps moving away from me. When I opened my eyes, everything seemed to bright and there was an unexplained annoying pain in my back.<p>

Blinking my eyes a few times to get used to the brightnes of the room, I noticed I had needels with transfusions in both my arms, wore a simple dress and my plush bunny was no where to be found. I was laying in a hospital bed. To my right, a curtain had been dragged halfway across the room, making me curious of what there would be on the other side. I slowly sat up straight and touched my back on one of the spots it hurt and groanded in pain.  
>In an instant someone grabbed the curtain and slide it all the way open. A young woman looked at me with big eyes and rushed over to my side. She checked the monitor first and then pushed me back down into my cushion. I whimpered loudly. My back hurt like Hell and she wasn't being gentle at all. Great nurse you are, I thought and growled a little when she turned away.<p>

She grabbed the phone of the desk that stood on my right side. While the furtain was closed, she must have been sitting there waiting for me to wake up or something. But this wasn't the usual procedure for a nurse, I thought. The nurse dailed a number waited a few seconds and than started to chatter about me waking up. I rolled my eyes. Can't she just walk to the docter and tell him herself, like all the other normal nurses.

She nodded a few times and than hung up. She walked back to me and grabbed the clipboard on the end of my bed. She looked at the monitor and started to wright something down.

"Ehm, miss? Could you tell me how I got here?" I asked getting rather annoyed about how she was just walking around ignoring me.

She didn't answer. I waved my arm at her and immediatly a sharp pain shot through my back. I cried out in pain and arched my back making it worse. I burried my face in my cushion.

"Stupid cow" I mumbled to myself and groaned while carefully laying back down again. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened. The nurse whispered something to one of the people who just walked in. An adult man who's face was half covered by some cloth and wore what looked like millitary clothes. A young woman, who didn't seem much older than me. She wore a long black kimono dress with a red ribbon around her waist and a huge fan on her back. Weird, I thought. Than there were two young men. One had black clothes on with a yellow and purple symbol on his shirt, a hat that looked like it had cat ears and weird purple paintings on his face. The other young man wore long white robes and a big white and blue hat with some weird symbol on the front.

The young man with the white robes took of hi hat and laid it down on the desk. He walked towards me with the other people right behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice sounded a little husky but it suited him. Now that he was closer I could see the dark circles round his eyes and the japanese love kanji on the side of his forhead. Cool, I want one of those, I thought.

"Like I've been hit 10 times by a truck" I sighed softly. I noticed the older man grabbing a clipboard and started to write something down. I frowned slightly but shrugged it off when I felt the sharp pain in my back returning. I groaned softly. "That reminds me. How did I get here?"

"We found you in the desert with your bags spread around you. We would like to know where you are from" The young man said. It felt like someone slapped me across the face when he said the word desert.  
>"D-desert? How the Hell did I end up in the desert?" I started to panic. How DID I end up in the desert. "There is now way I could end up in the desert, because I live no where near one".<p>

The man with the wird turban-like hat sighed impatiantly and rubbed his right temple. I glared at him. What was his problem? The young man infront of me sighed aswell.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you blacked out and woke up here?" He asked and looked at me. I felt my cheeks burning. His eyes were a beautiful light ocean green color. His skin was pale and his spiky hair was brick-red. The dark rings around his eyes made him look a little tired and I noticed that he didn't have eyebrows. He was still waiting for my answer. I blinked a few times and started to think.

"Ehm... I was on a schooltrip... with my classmates and teacher. I think we were going to some sort of camp" I said. My head started to hurt. The monitor began to beep faster.

"What do you mean you think? You know what I think? I think you're making it all up!" The older man said glaring at me. My eyes widened a little.

"No I'm not!" I said defending myself.

"Well I think it's weird you don't remember" The man said.

"Thats because her mind sat up a protective barrier to protect her consious mind of traumatising events that happened" An old womans voice suddanly spoke. Seconds later an old woman walked in. she had long gray hair that was pulled in a tight tail. Her long brown robes covered her from shoulder to toe.

"A protective barrier?" The older man asked curious. The woman walked up to me and touched my forhead. She closed her eyes. Her hand grew warmer by the second. My head started to hurt again and it got intenser. I closed my eyes. Visions of people running, getting killed infront of my eyes, screams, a dark place with flashes of light, more screams filled the air and than an incredible pain in my back. I screamed out in pain. The woman pulled her hand back immediatly.

"I can see why your mind put up that barrier" The woman spoke softly. I groaned and opened my eyes seeing everyone staring at me in shock.

"Baki, she's not lying" The older woman told the older man. "I looked into her mind and saw her past. She... She is not even from this world" She spoke softly. My eyes widened. Not form this world? What does that make me? An alien? I felt like crying, but my eyes couldn't produce the tears.

"Not from this world?" The girl said looking at me with sad eyes. The others exchanged glances at each other. This was worse than any nightmare I aven had.

Well this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it :D I did my best so don't judge .' Well plz.. Tell me if it's good... If I don't get enough replies I'm not going to continue! Don't want to waste my time and energy into something that people don't like.. ;] Have a nice day! xxMichelle


End file.
